The undergound home
by kikkie
Summary: Eve, junior deputy and hero amongst the resistance against the Seed family, is forced to make a decision that could affect everyone. One she may even regret herself, but must do in order to save her goddaughter. Rated M/18 for violence, dark humor, torture, sex, cursing and religion using in a bad form of way.
1. Eve

_**Kikkie: Summary!**_

 _ **Eve, junior deputy and hero amongst the** _**resistance** _ **against the Seed family**_ is _ **forced to make a decision that could** **affect** **everyone. One she may even regret, but must do in order to save her goddaughter. With cult new members and new plans rising from all corner's, Eve's only choice is to obey the Seed's family word. But how long can she obey without turning into a mindless slave? How long till help arrives? Or will help even come?**_

 _ **Read now to find out! Rated M/18 for violence, a**_ lil _ **bit of racism, rape, sex, torture and crazy religion spilling! You** _**have been warned, enjoyed the story!**

* * *

 ** _"Eve, the name of the one who damns us all to this hell. But in the end, will take us home where we belong."_**

His voice echoed through her head like a hammer in the corner of her skull. Standing up from her bed, given to her by the Rye's for the night. The young woman sighed as she walks over to the door. Opening it, she see's Nick and Kim talking amongst themselves in a low voice. The two stood by the front of the kitchen counter. Kim was holding her daughter close as Nick prepares breakfast for her. The deputy yawns a little before saying:

"Morning!" She shouted, making the two parents stop in their chit-chat and looks at her. Kim, who was holding her daughter, smiles at the woman.

"Eve, could you give me a hand here with Nick?" She asked as she walks towards the tall woman. Handing her daughter to her, she looks back at her husband to say:

"I want to name our daughter Aya, but he wants to name her Alice," Kim tells the woman.

"Aya is a pretty name, but Alice is prettier!" Nick responded.

"Aya was my grandmother's name and my mother's middle name. I want to continue the tradition. Plus, I don't my daughter to be made fun of because she sounds like a Disney character." Kim tells her husband. Making Even bite down on her lip to hold off her laugh. This is why she liked to spend the night here, listening to these two was hilarious to her.

"Your right, because Aya won't be something that people won't laugh at," Nick tells his wife as he turns off the stove. Turning around, he begins to place random choices of foods on three sets of plates. As he did this, Eve looks down to her goddaughter. She smiles at the sleeping baby in her arms, admiring her unique set of green eyes, along with a star looking birthmark on her right arm. The child was unique in every way, and Eve was proud to be her godmother. Looking up from the child, she looks over to Kim and asked:

"How about…Nikim?" Eve says, making the two look at her with a confused expression. "I think its Polish for Everyone, but when its spelled out, it looks like a combination of your two names. N-I-K for Nick, and then K-I-M for Kim. What do you think?"

"Nikim…sounds like a funny name," Kim says in a joking manner. Nick walks past her with three plates in his hand, they were somewhat stacked next to each other. Eve looks at the large man setting the plates down in an organized sitting area.

"I like it!" Nick said. "My daughter has yours and my name in it! I would have never guessed! Thank Rookie!"

"Guess we're stuck on Nikim then." Kim chuckled. "But I know exactly what her middle name will be," Kim tells the Deputy before taking the child out of her arms and back into her. "Nikim Eve Rye, not bad."

"I think so myself. And breakfast is served!" Nick says. Eve looks over to the table to see somewhat of a buffet like a course all over the table. The smell of different dishes infuses together in Eve's nose. Making the young woman's mouth water from hunger.

"That's a lot of food hun," Kim says as she takes a seat at the table. Without hesitation, she lifts her shirt up. Exposing her breast to the two adults as she adjusts her daughter right near her nipple. It didn't take long for Nikim to feel her mother's warmth and latch on.

Eve watches for two seconds before grabbing some bacon off a plate, and a steak from another. Digging in, she cuts a piece of her steak. She watches the juices seep out as she did, revealing the cooked, but lightly pink insides. Slowly, she moves the piece to her mouth but was stopped when her radio started buzzing.

"Fuck…" She muttered before setting her fork down. Grabbing her radio, she turns on the speaker device.

"Yo?" She asked.

"Deputy! We have a situation with your guest. Can you come down to the station!?" A voice asked. Eve rolled her eyes before smashing her face down onto her plate of food. The two adults know she was being dramatic, but at the same time, they understood her pain. Rising from her food, face covered in steak liquids and eggs, she presses the speaker button to say:

"Be there in ten," Eve said before setting the radio back onto the side of her belt. Standing up, she bids the three goodbyes before head out the front door. But not before running back in to take the plate of food with her. It didn't take long for her to reach the station, since most of the cult's leaders were hiding, and/or being hunted down by the resistance. The ones she did see normally would avoid her.

Once near the station, she threw her plate of food in the back seat and hop's out of the car in a hurry. Quickly, she runs into the station to see what the commotion was about. The second she entered the door, her chief of police appears before her:

"Rookie…" Earl started. "We found Joseph."

"Took you guys this long?" Eve spoke as she walks over to the side of the room. In the corner was a coffee maker that still had the black liquids inside. Grabbing a paper cut, she pours the coffee into the cup as Earl continued his talk.

"Its nothing as easy as you think. John and Jacob informed us that it's a place of nightmares. And from what I experience with Faith, I get the feeling it would some sort of hellish abyss."

"Maybe even worse, Jacob, in my opinion, is the creator of nightmares," Eve responded as she pours sugar into her coffee.

"Personally, I think we should take the three we have now and go home. Without his family, we can take him down with the force on our side." Earl informs the young woman. Setting her coffee down, she looks at the older male with worried eyes.

"But what about the residents here?"

"They have half this county back. If we leave now and transport those fiends out of here, we can come back for Joseph within a week at tops."

"We cant leave these people here unguarded and alone. For all we know, there could be a fifth member of the Seed family." She tells the older male.

"I hardly doubt that," Earl said, making the older woman sighed.

"Look, bring in the leader's of each area and we will discuss this later. Right now, I have three killer's to feed. Because I know for a fact no one here wants to even look at them."

Eve said before heading into the kitchen. Inside, she see's a tray with three bowls on it. From the looks of the bowl, it didn't seem like anyone spit in them, but for all, she knows this food could have been boiled in pee.

Gagging at the thought a little. She grabs the tray and a couple of other things. Such as water bottles, bread and what was left of her fear before walking towards the prison. Passing many of her friends and allies, the young woman saw fit not to dwell in a conversation. Passing two cell blocks and an armed gate, the young woman finally enters the cell of the three prisoners' that she personally put away.

"Well, if it isn't the bringer of Wrath, do you come with a trail of blood on you?" John muttered as Even walks towards his cell. Lifting the food door, she shoves the bowl and water inside before closing it. She didn't even look at the male before going to his brother. Setting his bowl and water into his cage, she looks at the army brute to see he was still sleeping.

"Typical." She muttered before walking over to their sister. Placing her food and water in, she was about to leave until Faith grabbed her arm. Making Eve jump a bit, before realizing that Faith wasn't really holding her arm tightly, but the grab was still a scare to the young woman.

"Eve, bringer of sin into the world." Faith said as she rubs Eve's arm in a slow and very unconformable manner. "But bringer of life as well as hope. For she who doomed us here shall bring us home again."

"And I am done here," Eve tells the young woman before removing her hand from Faith's grip. She walks towards the exit of the prison but stops before looking over to Jacob. The young man just laid on his bed, not moving one bit. Worried, she walks over to this cell and banged the bar with her tray.

"Hey! Jacob!" Eve shouted at the cage, but still no response. Faith looks over to Eve, with a sad expression, she opens her mouth to say:

"He took his life last night." Faith says, making Eve gasp. Without hesitation, she opens the cell door and runs to Jacob. Pulling him to the side, she watches his body fall to the ground. His dirty white sheets were stained with red liquids that flowed from the open gap of his slice veins. A message was written by the edge of his bed that sent shivers up Eve's spine. The young woman gasps before looking over to Faith:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Eve shouted.

"My brother…" John started, getting Eve's attention. "My brother saw fit to ascend into heaven where our father and mother wait."

"Oh god!" Eve growled before running out of the cage. She runs straight into the crowded and of resistance talking and smiling amongst themselves, not realizing the corpse downstairs.

"Jacob is dead!" Eve shouted in the area. Making all head turn to her with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, not all, in the back Eve heard Mary chuckling at the news. It didn't take long for the blonde woman to meet the eyes of the brown hair brown eyes ebony badass that was glaring at her. Making her cough and stop her constant laughing.

"Who was suppose to be on watch Duty?" Eve asked the people. Only to have a response of shrugs and I DON'T KNOW everywhere. Making the older woman sigh before walking out of the area. She walks straight to the sheriff office. Once there, she found Staci and Joey in the office doing their own thing.

"Jacob is dead," Eve tells the three. Making them put down what they were doing and look at her. Earl slams his fist down on his desk, while Joey sucked her teeth in disappoint.

"How he die?" Staci asked.

"His veins were cut. I don't know what he used though." Eve said before looking back at the older officer in the room. "Now you see why I don't want to leave these people."

"Shit…" Earl growled. "This is a goddam…FUCK!"

"We need to find Joseph," Eve said.

"What WE need to do is get the fuck out of here," Joey growled. "We come back with a fucking army on our side and bring those fuckers down!"

"We can't leave these folks to themselves. Jacob committed suicide before writing a message on the wall that said: Death and a new area is coming! I don't know what Joseph is planning, but its something big."

"So what do you think we should do?" Staci asked Eve. She was about to respond with an idea, but she was interrupted by a distress sound coming from her radio. Looking down, she grabs the device from her hip. Turning it on, her eyes widen at the sounds she heard:

 _ **"HELP! NICK SHOT! HELP! HELP!"**_

"GET HER!"

"FUCK! SHE SHOT ME!"

 _ **"EVE HELP!**_

The call was later ended by the sound of a crying child and a gunshot. Quickly, without hesitation, Even sprints out of the room. Joey and Staci follow not too far as the three push their way to the front door. Once there, Eve hops into a car and nearly drives so fast the Joey almost fell out of the car as she climbed inside.

* * *

Kikkie: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!


	2. KIM! NICK!

"KIM!"

Eve shouted as she barges through the front door at full speed, only to trip over a dead body in the process. Joey gasp at the headless corpse lying by the door. Eve stands to her feet, running to the kitchen to scan the area. Only to find another body, but not of Kim or Nick. Quickly, she runs upstairs the stairs to find a trail of blood leading to the nursery. Pulling her pistol from her hip holster and walks towards the door.

"The bathroom." She thought to herself as she presses her black glove covered hand to the door. Gently, she pushes the door open with one hand as she holds up her gun in the other. With a quick dash in her step, she slams the door open ready to fire. Only to gasp at the sight before her.

"Nick!?" Eve practically screamed before falling to her knee's. Crawling to the bullet wounded man on the ground bleeding to death. Eve's hand reach out to his neck, shockingly, she felt a pulse against his skin. Something that was small and weak, but still there.

"Joey! Staci!" Eve shouted. She then wraps her arms around Nicks' chest before hoisting him up from the ground. For a young woman, Eve was pretty strong! That's how she ended up on this team, to begin with.

Joey is the first on the room to find Eve helping her bleed friend out the door. Once in the hallway, Joey grabs him by the feet and helps Eve down the stairs. Once on the lower floor, Staci's help Eve and Joey get Nick into the back seat of the car before hopping into the back of the truck. Joey climbs into the passenger seat, this time with ease since Eve was settling in this time. Once the keys were in the engine, Eve waisted no time driving down the freeway like a mad woman.

The way Eve was driving, she made it to the hospital with ease. And soon after that, Nick was being treated by the best doctor they had in the Hope County. Much to Eve delight, but that feeling was short lived when she realized Kim nor their daughter was in the house. Plus, Nick was shot so bad that he had to be put on a machine to help him breathe.

By the end of the day, Eve's fingers were bleeding from the constant skin peeling around her nails. She did this went she was worried or stressed beyond words.

"Rook, you're going to have bloody fingers soon," Joey tells her friend before removing Eve's hand from her mouth. Eve looks down at her bleeding index finger, amazed on how much skin she was able to peel off. With a low growl, she turns her head to the side a bit before saying:

"Nick is in critical condition…the doctor says he may not make it…dammit." She mutters under her breath before pressing her hand to her forehead. "I was right there this morning. I was right there about to eat breakfast with them, and now they're gone."

"We don't know that," Joey tells her.

"Nick is halfway out the door, and I don't know where his family is…I failed…I…" Eve mutters before tears begin to form in her eyes. Her head leans down a bit before her eyes closed, allowing her tears to roll down her cheeks. "Oh god, I was right there. I should have stayed a bit longer, I shouldn't have left."

"We'll find them Rook, I promise you that," Earl informs the young woman. Eve lets out a low sniffle as she clears away her tears, she nods her head at the older male before looking up. Her eyes were a bit red at the bottom of her eyes while the tip of her nose became a dark pink color.

"Yea…" She muttered before walking out of the room, leaving her co-workers alone. Once out front in the hallway, Even leans against the hard concrete wall and begins to think. She knew in her heart Kim wasn't dead, but she knew too well that Kim wasn't safe either.

The ghost in our souls brings us to the answer we are looking for. Sometimes that answer is something we don't want.

Joseph's voice ranged in Eve's head. Making her snap from her thoughts. Scanning the room around her, checking if she was safe. TO her ease, she was. But Joseph's words did give her some sense of hope, a false and evil hope.

Scanning the area one last time, she sneaks her way past the chatting resistance fights and heads down into the holding cells. Slowly, she creeps her way towards where the two Seed family member prayed in silence for the death of their eldest brother. Jacob's body was removed from the cell, probably thrown over a river or something, but the mess of his bloodstained sheets remained.

"Yo! Holy angel and judger of stupidity! Stop your praying, you have questions to answer!" Eve shouted at the two. Faith, who was praying at the edge of her bed, bows her head a bit before standing up. She then walks over to the cage to give Eve her full attention.

John just muttered something cruel, which made Even roll her eyes at him. She had one of the Seed's attention, that all she needed.

"Where is Joseph?" She asked the blonde woman.

"Where it all began. Where the beginning and end starts and the world gather around."

"Fewer rhymes, more common sense?" Eve asked. A sudden click was heard from the left sight of Eve. Making her turn her head to see John standing by the cell door.

"It was a place we created when the end happened." John started. "My brother saw the world ending, he saw humanity fall to the sins of their free will. So God showed him this and gave him hope. Hope for a future where those chosen by us would be free of the sins of our predecessors."

"Oh my god, someone explained this in English! I don't speak religious crazy!" Eve growled at the man behind the cell. John sighed at her response before sticking his hand out through the bar.

"Your radio." He tells her. Grabbing her communicator from her hip, she walks over to John and hands him the device. The male in front of her toys with the device, making the signal he was trying to connect rise and low a bit before finally ending on a signal that made Eve's eyes widen. It was a signal that carried the heavenly tone that was always close to Joseph.

"Brother, come in Brother," John spoke through the radio. It took a while, but the horrible voice of Joseph Seed fills the room.

"Brother John, I pray you are well," Joseph spoke. His voice sent chills up Eve's spine.

"Well as the river flowing. I call to you with News. Jacob, our eldest brother, is dead."

John said. A weak sigh escaped through the device, before a light moaning whimpering sound was heard a second later. Eve looks around the room a bit, feeling more unease as the sounds of Joseph grief echoed against the walls of the room. It was so scary that Eve pressed her hand against her back pocket just to see if she had her keys to the front door on her.

"May he find his way home," Joseph spoke on the other line, making Eve sigh.

"Is Eve there? I heard her lips release noise." Joseph asked. Making the young woman blush a little at the thought of Joseph speaking her name, let alone behind near her.

"She's here, and she wants you," John responded. Faith chuckles lightly at this comment like a school girl. Even on the other hand did not like what was going on. Quickly, she snatches her device from John's hand. Holding it close to her mouth, she opens her mouth to ask for his location, only to be silenced when she heard a light baby cry and then the voice of someone she knew too well:

"FUCK YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! FUCK!"

* * *

Kikkie: Please review and have a lovely day!


	3. On the road again

"Kim! KIM!?"

Eve shouted over the phone as her eyes widen in fear. Faith giggles at the woman's response as John stared delightedly. Eve begins to bite her finger's in fear as the sound of her friend fills the room. Then, silence…nothing but silence.

"Kim?" Eve asked, only to receive a chuckle from the man who is responsible for ruining the world around her.

"Eve…I heard you given the gift of being someone else's mother. A gift indeed worthy amongst only a few I say. But one we must all never take so lightly."

"What the fuck are you…" Eve suddenly was lost for words. Her mind started to wonder a bit as the world around her started to sparkle. The effects of bliss were taking over a little bit, causing her to feel sleeping and nausea.

"Ugh…" Eve moaned a bit before shaking her head lightly.

"How do you feel…sister Eve?" Joseph asked, making the woman roll her eyes.

"Where are you?" She asked the false prophet. This causes the man to chuckle a little louder.

"I will let you come to me. But you must come alone, with only my brother and sister as companions. For they know the way back home into my arms."

"What?" Eve asked.

"You heard me. I am allowing you to come to my home. You are welcomed, but only you. And once you come inside, you must agree to stand by my side, just as your friend is doing."

"Kim?"

"And her daughter. Both lay silently towards the light of God, embracing his glory as they accept their sins. It's beautiful, I wish to see you like this too."

"Dead?" Eve asked.

"You will see." He tells her before cutting off the

(Earl office)

"Are you fucking insane!?"

Joey growled at the young woman as she packs a bookbag with a variety of items. She, along with her police group, was in Earl's office when they received the news. John and Faith were being prepared to leave by being fitted into a straight jacket and muzzles.

"I need to go! Joseph is on the loose, this could be our only chance to get him!" Eve tells her friend.

"Joseph is fucking crazy compared to his siblings! We were in a helicopter, he didn't even raise a hand before he caused us all to fall down to the ground!" Joey says as Even continued her backing. Ignoring the woman as prepares for the upcoming hell that she was going into.

"Eve…" Joey muttered. This made the dark skin woman sigh before looking at her friend.

"Kim and Nikim are down there with psychopaths and possible rapist! I need to find them and get them away from Joseph. Also, I need to arrest Joseph!" Eve tells the older woman before stuffing a pistol into her bookbag. She then grabs a pocket knife from the edge of Earl's desk. Stuffing it into her back pocket, she looks at the two males in the corner of the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Eve chuckles a bit, trying to ignore her feelings of fear that plagued her heart. Truth be told, Eve was terrified that she was doing this. But her reason for it was deeper than anyone in this could understand.

"Were discussing a way to inform our district of the shit that was in," Earl informs her. "I have been seeing Dutch, talking to him about a possible way to get to civilization. Only to learn that the peggies are nearly everywhere, the closest thing to a peggies free zone is nearly 300 miles away."

"Shit," Eve muttered.

"We need to get out of here," Joey said.

"I agree with Hudson, this place is already fine. They don't need us anymore. We just get in a car, drive to the nearest city and never look back." Staci tells the three in the room.

"No, 300 miles, were bound to be shot at. Or worse, hear that fucking song that makes you and I become blood thirsting monster's." Eve tells her co-worker. "Plus, we don't have Joseph. Nothing is stopping him from expanding his cult."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Earl asked the young woman. Reaching over to her bag, she zips the large container of various items up before letting out a sigh of frustration. Closing her eyes, she begins to think of a way out. Only to be plagued with horrible thoughts of Kim and Nikim being tortured by Joseph. Letting out another sigh, she closes her eyes. Grabbing a pen, she begins to write something on earl's desk. Staci stares oddly at her as she writes the words down without looking. When she was done, she turns away from the writing and stares at the door.

"Okay, time to go meet Joseph. Wish me luck." Eve tells her friend before placing the large bag on her shoulder. Joey looks down to the ground in sadness, Staci soon follows. Earl on the other hand just chuckled before saying:

"Don't get killed rook." He tells her. Eve nods her head at his words before leaving the office. She walks past the many stares of her fellow resistance. All sad eyes, some filled with tears, others with confusion. Out of all those eyes, eve's met with two allies that she had grown close to. Stopping in front of them, she opens her mouth to say:

"Sharky, Grace, I need you two to watch over the county with the rest of the gun's for hire," Eve says before looking straight only at Grace. "You're in charge."

"What!?" Sharky shouted. This made Grace chuckle a bit before responding:

"You heard her." She tells her friend before Eve continues to walk towards the exit. Once outside, she saw John and Faith standing in front of a large grey truck. Both chained together with a face mask covering the front part of their face, the mere sight of the once powerful siblings made Eve laugh.

"I wish I had a cell phone right now! This is hilarious!" Eve shouted at the two. Faith winces at her comments, while John looks down to the ground. Jess and Hurk stood by the truck that Eve was going to use. Carefully, the two shove the siblings into the back of the truck before throwing Eve's bookbag into the passenger's seat. Jess hands Eve a circle of keys that belonged to the chains on the siblings. She also hands her a small white object.

"A gift from my uncle. He says to eat it. You will thank him later if you do." Jess tells her friend.

"Alright," Eve responded before swallowing the small white object. A shiver runs up her spine a bit before she lets out a small sigh.

"You need backup?" Jess asked the young woman. Eve gives Jess a light chuckle before climbing into the driver's seat. Closing the door shut, Eve starts up the engine before moving the stick to drive.

"Watch the county for me." She tells Jess before back away from her. Swirling the car a bit, she drives straight forward out of the Hope County Jail parking lot and onto the road that led far away from her friends. As she drives, she couldn't help but look back at the side view mirror. Watching the county jail become smaller and smaller, as the road in front of her becomes longer. Once the jail was out of sight, she stops the car in the middle of the road. Hopping out of the driver's seat, she opens the door to the passenger seat. With the keys Jess gave her, she undoes the muzzle's on John and Faith's face. Allowing them to breathe and see the world around them.

"Where are we?" Faith asked. She moves her body against the chains, trying to break free, only to fail.

"On the road," Eve explained before hopping onto John's lap. Her behind an inch away from his face as she unlocks chains contacted their feet together. John looks up at the ceiling of the car as he tries to ignore the feeling of her tight ass rubbing against his chest.

"I need help getting to Joseph bunker. So one of you has to guide me. Faith, your voice annoys me, so John will be my guide. Talk this entire trip, and I will muzzle you." Eve tells the blonde before uncuffing the two. Once done, she crawls off of John then grabs him by the shoulder. Yanking him out of the car, she helps him into the passenger seat. Moving her bag to her side, she buckles John up before leaving to the driver's seat. Once seated, Eve fixes herself a bit before looking over to John.

"Well, where is your brother's bunker?" She asked.

"Why would I tell you where the prophet is?"

"Because if you don't, I will drive back to the jail and let all the people you carved into have their fun with you. And the same goes for you Faith! I am pretty sure some of the people there would love to see you high on your own bliss." Eve explained.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" John asked. "Shoot everyone in sight?"

"No, that's plan B!" Eve responded with a smile. John rolled his eyes at her.

"Wrath...you are definitely Wrath," John mutters.

"Yea and I have the shit tattooed on my body. So are you going to help me or not?" Eve asked the male next to her. Looking over his shoulder to his sister, have see's the light nod she gives him before he looks back at her to say:

"Go to fifth avenue on 129 street past Macon road, once there take a right.

(Joey)

"That's it? That's fucking it!?" Joey shouted at her co-workers. It has been an hour since Eve left, and Joey is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she left Eve to walk out that door with the seed siblings. Tears were rolling down Joey's eyes as she stares at her male companies.

"This was the rook's choice," Earl tells the woman.

"You let her walk out that fucking door! We were supposed to stay together, and you let her out the fucking door!" Joey growled.

"There was nothing we could do!" Staci shouted at the woman. "Once Eve makes her mind about something, she sticks with it! There is nothing we can do but to support her!"

"Oh, support her! That's a fucking funny thing to hear from your mouth. You haven't supported her not once since we got here!" Joey shouted at the man.

"Hudson, calm down!" Earl growled, but that doesn't stop the woman's tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, we need to get out here," Earl tells her. "We need to get out of here and get help. We can't help her how we are now, we need to go. Now, Eve left us a message and she is right."

The three looked down on the table where Eve had written her message. What it read was something of a shocker. Not because it was a magnificent idea that no one could come up! It was a shocker because no one thought about it.

What the message read was:

Take Nick's Plan and leave the county with the rest of the Hope County Pilots. Leave at night so you will not be seen well. Just stay high and don't travel to close – EVE

"Is it just me…" Staci started. "Or is Rook underpaid to do her job?"

"She is…" Joey chuckled. "She is…"

(four hours later)

"My god this guy is far away," Eve muttered as she drives down the road. The sky was pitch black, not even a star was seen in sight. The air was cooler now, and the smell of death wasn't as strong as it was before. It was quite relaxing, well a little relaxing. The calming feeling was interrupted by the soft snores coming from Faith in the back of the seat.

"Joseph like's quietness. It allows him to speak to god without the interruptions of the sin." John tells her. His feet crossed and his head tilting to the side a bit, he stares out the window into the black of the unknown.

Eve sips already made coffee from a glass bottle Jess had given her before she left. The coffee tastes very sweet to her, nearly like Starbucks coffee! Only it had a bad aftertaste with it that made her gag.

After taking a sip of her coffee, she looks over to John and asked:

"Would you like some?" She asked him.

"I do not accept from the bringer of evil."

"And yet you are with your brother." Eve chuckled before setting the coffee.

"Why are you nice to me?" John asked the woman. Turning his head to look at her, Eve chuckles a little at the question he asked her.

"Nice? Funny." She said. "No, I am only acting like this because the thought of you ending up in jail gives me hope. And I don't believe in hope that often. So I am not happy, I would say I surprised, and when your surprise, you act like your happy. But in reality, your just acting in a new form of shock."

"Is that really what you feel?"

"Yes, yes I do," Eve tells him. John looks forward to the road ahead and chuckles a bit before ducking his head between his legs. Eve looks at him for a second before looking straight forward. A deer stood in her way. Quickly, she tries to swave around it, only to have her car kell over and flip on to the ground. It then slides on the road a bit before coming to a complete stop...

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter, meet Joseph in his Bunker. By the way, I need someone to explain the Nuke ending to me. Why did they go off?

Please review and have a lovley day!


	4. Preparing for the wedding

"She is waking up…"

A voice spoke through the darkness that blinded Eve. The young woman knew that voice, she knew it too well. Hell, it was one of the voice's that gave her nightmares! Eye snapping wide open, she nearly went blind from the bright light shining down on her. Moving her head a bit, she looks to the side, then the other side to see that she was in a room. A metal, empty, blood smelling room that looked like the settings of a horror movie. Or worse, the beginning of a horror video game.

The walls were grey with small spots of rust. The ceiling had one light and it hung over her head. There was stains of blood and other bodily fluids on the ground. A rusty, black painted door in front of her. And finally, the realization she was tied to a chair.

She sat there with her back against the metal chair. Her hands cuffed to the back of the chair, she tries to move around a bit to break free. Only to realize that the chair was bolted down to the ground. Much to her annoyance.

"Ugh…" She sighed. It's not that Eve was scared, it was just she had been through something like this so many times that her patience was wearing thin.

"Faith!?" She shouted. "I heard your voice not too long ago! Where are you? Are you in another room watching me or something? Am I in Joseph's bunker? Answer me you Bliss sucking Cunt!"

"Talk about a mouth." Faith voice rang in the room over a microphone. Eve's eyes widen a bit at the sudden sound of her voice echoing through the room.

"So this is Joseph's Bunker," Eve muttered. "How long have I been in here?"

"Three days." Faith answered.

"Three days!? I have been in a coma for three days!?" Eve shouted at her. Or, at most the hidden microphone.

"Not fully. You woke up a couple of times before finally falling asleep. We started to play Jacob's song, which woke up fully now. Aren't you lucky that Jacob blessed you with his gift?"

"To be a killing machine? No thank you…" Eve muttered. A second later she turns her head downwards to look at the rusty door slowly opening. Eye's widening, she violently moves back and forth to break free from the cuffs but fails when she accidentally cut her right hand against a rusty metal object. Hissing, she looks up to see the three Seed's staring down at her with two armed peggies in the room. One of them had clothes in their hands and a pair of scissors. The mere sight of the three made her sick to her stomach.

"Well…I am glad to see your in a shirt, Joseph." Eve says as scans the leader of the crazy cult. The tall male chuckles at her response, seeing the small humor in her pain. Lowing to his knee, he looks straight into her eyes.

"How was your rest?" He asked in his calm soothing voice. The young woman looks around a bit before answering him.

"My hand is bleed and the smell of death coming from you annoy's me." She responded. A peggy growls at her. John sighs before walking up to her. Forcing her to sit up straight, he examine's her tired face.

"I see the black eye has healed," John says. "Prepare her for the wedding."

"Wait, what?" Eve asked as she looks at the three Seed members. Faith, who was behind her two older brothers, finally walks up to Eve to speak:

"The dress will look wonderful on you." Faith said with a happy smile. Like a child that just received candy, she takes the clothes out of the peggy's hand, then holds it up for Eve to see. It was a long, somewhat pretty, floral laced white dress that did not sit well with Eve. Frankly, because it looked like Faith's body size and not hers, but also:

"Who am I marrying!?" Eve shouted. But the Seed family seemed to ignore her words. Or rather, answered her question in an unusual form of way. Joseph places a hand on John's shoulder and nods his head at the male before leaving the room. John gives her a quick glance before following his brother. Looking over to Faith, she watches the blonde haired girl hold the dress out as one Peggy undo Eve's cuffs.

The second she heard a click sound, she bolted! Jumping up from her seat, she kicks one of the Peggies down to the ground before sprinting out the open door. Faith gasps before screaming at her guards to chase Eve down. Luckily for them, she didn't get far. A peg hidden behind a corner pistol-whipped her with his shotgun. Forcing her to fall down to the ground, and blackout. This time she didn't sleep for three days, but rather 15 minutes. When she opened her eyes, she was in a new room.

The room smelled of flowers and sweets. It reminded Eve of her time as a child in her grandparents home. The ceiling above her was a painting with sunflowers in a field. The mixed colors of brown, yellow and green blended so well together that it actually looks like it was moving a bit. Moving her head to the side, she saw three young women doing stuff to her body. Such as painting her nails, shaving her legs and rubbing lotion on her body. It was then she woke up and gasped.

"THE HELL!?" Eve shouted. Sitting up to attack than women, she lunches forward a bit before coming to a halt when a pistol pressed against her head. The small object pushes her down to lay on the bed where she was woken up.

"Be calm." The woman spoke in a soothing but ghostly voice. Sending chills up Eve's spine as stares at the woman. Similar to Faith, she and the other women, wore white clothes that made her look somewhat heavenly. Her hair was long, and she wore thick eyeliner. Unlike most of the women here, she appeared a bit older than most of the women here. With heavy wrinkles and strings of grey in her hair, she glares down at Eve.

"Who are you?" Eve asked.

"I am a madam of god. It is my job to watch the little girls here, and prepare for the day to be wifes." She informs Eve. Looking over to the other women, the young deputy gasps at the sight of one very familiar.

"Kim?" She asked. Kim was by her toes, painting them white when Eve spoke her name. The woman with the gun looks at Kim before looking back at Eve.

"So you know our newest Heavenly Maiden." She woman asked. She then looks over to Kim, who was staring at her with a scared expression.

"Come, talk to your friend. Let her know that everything will be alright as we prepare her. Plus, work on her nails." The older woman ordered. Kim nods at the older woman's order before saying:

"Yes, Maiden Jones," Kim says before taking Jones standing spot. The older woman walks across the room to a dress with multiple items of makeup. As she picks up random objects, Eve looks over to Kim with a confused but worried expression.

"Kim…" Eve spoke. "Where's Nikim?"

"She's with the other babies," Kim responded in a low voice. "My child shall be in my arms after the ceremony."

"Why are you talking like that?" Eve asked her friends.

Kim gives her an angry glance. One that said a lot to the young woman in her underwear. It didn't take long for Eve to figure out that something was up. Jones looks over to the two women, opening her mouth to say:

"Kim, be quick. She must be fitted for her dress soon. Say your last words to each other."

"Yes, Jones," Kim said before looking over to Eve. "How is Nick?"

"Kim…" Eve whispered. "Nick is alive, he's in critical condition, but he is alive."

"Critical condition?" Kim asked.

"When I found him, he had multiple bullet wounds. He was hurt to the point that he needed to be hooked onto a machine to help him breathe. But the doctors told me that his heart was fine, so was his brain and lungs." Eve informs the woman. Kim removes her hands from Eve's hand, setting the nail polish to a table nearby her. She then picks up a clear polish. Opening the container, she begins to apply the clear nail polish onto the girl's nail before asking:

"Why did you come here?" She asked. "Do you not know how fucked up obsessed the Seed's are with you?"

"I couldn't sit by and pretend you and Nikim weren't kidnapped! I panicked, there was no other way-THERE IS ALWAYS A FUCKING WAY!"

Kim shouted at Eve, making her eyes widen in shock at Kim's expression. The older woman in the room looks at Kim with a disappointed look.

"Kim, I think its time you joined your sister's outside," Jones ordered. Kim nods her head before standing up from her seat. Eve reaches out to her but stops when Kim shakes her head no. Laying back, she closes her eyes and sighed. Jones, on the other hand, walks over to her with a smile on her elderly face and said:

"To marry a Seed, what honor." She said to the woman.

"Which Seen am I marrying?" Eve asked. Jones looks down at her for a second before smiling and laughing, as if Eve knew what she said.

"Very funny."

"Uh..." Eve responded.

"I can see why John would want you to be his wife. You are very funny."

Jones tells the young woman. The color of her dark chocolate skin turned white like a ghost that just realized it was a floating spirit. The mere mention of John made her want to shit her pants, but for him to be forcing this marriage onto her...only one word could come out of Eve's mouth that could express her feelings:

"Fuck."

* * *

Kikkie: Please review and have a nice day.


	5. Help me!

"Marriage! John!? FUCK NO!" Eve shouted nearly on the top of her lungs. Two holy maidens held her down by her shoulders to the ground. Eve struggles against the bodybuilder man-strength they had as she tries to escape in her underwear. Jones stares down at her tirelessly as she struggles.

"Ugh!" Eve screams before kicking one of the females in the face. Causing the woman in white to fall back to the ground, before Eve moves her body upwards to her feet. Only to stop when Jones pistol-whipped her to the ground. Luckily she didn't black out this time, but that didn't stop the strong pain surging through her head.

"Ugh…" Eve moans. She is forced up to her feet by two strong men with ease. Holding her up, they turn her around to escort her back into the room. Dazed and a little confused, the world begins to spin around. Blood drips from the corner of her head as she tries to regain herself. As she tries to pull through, the holy maidens dress.

Once she came around and the world had stopped spinning, she at the sight before her. She was no longer in the room of floral paintings but standing in front of a tree.

"Apple tree?" She asked as she stares up at the fruit-bearing tree. It moves around in a circle eye viewpoint. Being the only thing she saw, her eyes closed a bit at the sudden sight of the world around her. Suddenly, her body jumps at the touch of two warm hands grabbing hers. Turning her head, she gasped to see who was holding her.

"I see you are awake." He spoke…John spoke. Eve blinks a couple of times before the world around her suddenly came around. No longer was she in the floral room but was standing in a greenhouse-like setting. The ground was grass, the walls were vines mixed in with leaves, two trees stood in front of the room, a waterfall at the far right of the room and finally a wooden arch covered in roses and their vines. Three Holy Maidens, including Kim, was standing behind her with flowers in their hands. On John's side was three heavily weaponed guards with Faith standing beside's them. A gleeful smile plastered on her face as she dances a little in the room.

"What?" Eve asked the male in front of her.

"And by the power of Eden, I pronounce you the first holy binds to enter our garden. May you walk eternally in his light and find true happiness." Joseph shouted. His arms stretched out above his head, with his book in his right hand. Eve raises an eyebrow to the male for a second before thinking:

"At least he's wearing a shirt." Eve thought before looking at Kim with a confused face. Kim raises her hands to her face, then starts to wiggle her ring finger that had a golden bind on it. Eve looks at her for a bit before turning around to look at her own hand. A loud gasp escapes her lips as she stares down at the golden ring on her finger.

"The fuck is this?" Eve growled at John before yanking her hands from his. Loong at the ring looks at Joseph then John then back to Joseph. The two males were chuckling, smiling in glee at her words. Eve looks down at the ring one more time, before looking past her hand to see what she was wearing. A white, silk dress that was a few inches below her thighs. The dress was a bit tight on her, especially around the gut area. Her chest was somewhat exposed, while something wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, shit..." Eve spoke before looking back at John. It suddenly clicked to her...and, not in a good way. Removing her hands from John, she slowly backs away from the male in fear. But was stopped when the maidens placed their hands on her shoulder's. Giving her a light push, Eve moves towards John then stops. He places a hand on her hips as he looks down at her. For a second, he looked like a kind and gentleman. Then the memory of him calling her unclean then trying to drown her came into her head. She tries to run away again but was stopped by Joseph this time.

Placing a hand on her shoulder. He holds her still as he leans down to her ear and whispers:

"You are no part of our family. Do not mock this moment and act in violence. Take my brother's hand and accept this blessing or the one you call Nikim will not see her future days." Joseph whispered into Eve's ear before removing himself from Eve's side.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kim being escorted out of the room by two of the guards. Eve wanted to scream at him, tell him to let Kim go. But she didn't know what he was capable of, or even where she was going.

"Come," John spoke before grabbing her by the elbow. Escorting her the opposite way from her friend. He leads her through a door leading to a metal bridge that hangs over a large room. Underneath the bridge were people talking, moving and doing odd stuff. Some people even looked they were high a bliss. Before Eve could ask something, she entered a large office like room.

Being shoved by John, she falls onto a chair in front of a brown desk. Faith plays with her hair a bit before walking over to Joseph desk. She takes a seat on his desk as Joseph takes at the desk. John stands behind her, both his hands on her shoulder. Holding her down onto the chair as he looks down at her.

"Well, today was a lovely day," Joseph spoke. "Not only has my beloved brother and sister returned. But now we have a new family member, how wonderful."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked the oldest male in the room. John chuckles lightly at her words, while Faith begins to hum her favorite song: Amazing Grace.

"The Lord has a funny way of telling us things. Remember my daughter, how she…was so fragile." Joseph started.

"You killed her," Eve responded in a deadpan voice. Joseph nods his head at her words.

"I did, my little girl…but the Lord gives us signs all around."

"Stop with the rhymes and just tell me what you want?" Eve growled. Joseph nods his head one last time before saying:

"I cannot have children. The sins of my past have made me…weak." Joseph said before looking at Eve. "You took away my brother. The man who was supposed to bring forth a Seed to help the future. But now he's gone, and John must take up the mantle."

"I think I know what you're saying, but my soul refuses to accept it. So could you dumb that one down for me?" Eve asked. John sighed at her voice before:

"You and I are going to have a child." He told her.

The color on Eve's face drained! She went from dark chocolate brown to pure white! Her spirit had left her body, or her dignity, it was hard to tell.

"Funny…" She muttered as the color of her skin returned to her body. "I have to ask though…why me?"

"Because you are amazing!" Faith shouted.

"Why not you though?" Eve asked.

"Reasons." Faith informs the woman. "One of those reasons is that I am already a mother. To the children of Eden. They need me to care for them."

Eve looks up to John and asked:

"She doesn't give them bliss? Does she."

"Oh no," John tells her. Walking to the side, he gets on one knee as he stares up at Eve. A smile on his face, one that would make any woman pee their pants.

"Our child is going to be beautiful."

(In Johns room)

"Rookie? Rook is that you!?"

Earl shouted over the radio in John's bedroom. After her little talk with Joseph, John placed a bag over her head then escorted her to his room. He didn't want her to know the place much, so he kept her in the dark till they were in his room. And wow, his room was amazing! Larger than her two bedroom apartment, Victorian style room of red's and golds, Eve felt like she was back in the old days. Or she was in a museum.

John had ordered her to sit and remain on his bed as he left the room to shower. Once gone through, Eve searches the room for anything she could use to escape. What she found was a radio sitting on a dresser near the bathroom door. With glee, Eve contacted her people right away.

"Earl, I should have listened to you! Oh god, I fucked up horribly!" Eve shouted over the radio.

"What's going on? What happened to you Rookie!? Do you need backup?" Earl asked her, only for her to shake her head at his words.

"I would love backup but I don't know where I am! And what's worse, I think I just married John."

"Wait...what?" Earl asked. "You what?"

"They got me high on Bliss and made me marry John! Now I am stuck in a fall out shelter with a bunch of cultists! And what's worse, they are kidnapped a bunch of our people for repopulating!"

"What?" Earl asked again.

"They are going up to the surface and bringing people down here for fuck buddies! I just saw three chicks rape a guy high on Bliss! It was weird..."

"That sounds kinky!"

"Burk!? What are you doing with Earl?"

"Oh no, he's with me by the lake house."

"Hudson?"

"I told you not to go to them, now your ass is stuck with John! And let me tell you, he has a disturbing fetish when it comes to knives." Hudson said. "Like disturbing porn weird. That sort of porn you know its wrong to masturbate to, but you do anyway sort of weird fetish."

"I think that's a fetish we've all come to know and hate."

"Jerome!?" Eve shouted.

"Yea, I have been listening too."

"Okay, whoever is listening, say your name right fucking now!" Eve shouted.

"Grace!"

"Adelaide!"

"Jess!"

"Staci."

"Hurk!"

"Mary!"

"Roof!"

The sound of Boomer's bark almost had Eve drop the communicator. Once firmly grasped in her hands, she looks over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her. To her luck, she was still in the clear. Turning back to the machine, she opens her mouth to say:

"Okay, so the good news is I have found Kim and my goddaughter. The bad news, I am currently stuck in a shelter with bad shit crazy people. And bonus, I just married John! Oh my god, I am married to John!" Eve whimpered.

"Ew," Staci said.

"Double ew." Grace followed.

"Can we get back to the main problem?" Eve growled. "I need advice, how do you avoid your wedding night with your husband?"

"Get drunk?" Hudson asked.

"No liquor," Eve said.

"Get high on Bliss?" Jess asked.

"Your right, because I want to see Faith's face as John is boning me," Eve growled.

"Bite the bullet and enjoy yourself," Adelaide said it was soon followed by a light chuckle and a long silence.

"What!?" Adelaide asked as she broke the silence. "I for one think you should just sit back and enjoy your time there while we figure out how to get to you. Who know's, maybe John has more talent then you realize."

"Okay, side question! Who is closer to Adelaide at this very moment?" Eve asked.

"I am!" Grace responded.

"I am too far away from Grace, could you do me the honors?"

"Oh, no problem!" Grace tells her. A smacking sound of flesh attacking flesh was heard over the device. Followed by Adelaide screams of pain.

"Thank you!" Eve shouted. "Now back to my main problem?"

"Look, we don't know where you are. Until we can get a location, you're stuck there."Earl informed her. "Is there anything you remember before being taken to Joseph's bunker?"

"No, it was dark through and through when I got taken."

"Well...it was nice knowing you?" Hurk said. A second later a scream was heard from the other line.

"Wait, that thing you swallowed!" Jess shouted. "Have you taken a shit yet?"

"I feel as though that is something personal that you don't need to know," Eve said with a blush on your face. But why do you ask?"

"Its something special. Look, call back in a few days. I need to give my uncle a visit. Just hold on until then, and try not to get killed." Jess informs the young rook. Eve waves her hands in the air with her head shaking in disappoint.

"I will try," Eve responded. "It's not like I might get boned or anything by John."

"Just stare up at the ceiling and count to ten. Then repeat the system." Mary instructs her. "If he tries to kiss you, turn your head to the side and think of all the things that make you happy."

"Any idea's?"

"Killing John?"

"Okay, one that doesn't involve my death?"

"Playing video games?" Mary said in a questionable voice.

"You know, the way you say that, it makes me think of the time I got my hole hairs removed. Just the weird pinching feeling of all the hairs begins removed from that one place that normally isn't used unless you're into backdoor sex."

"UGH!" Everyone on the line shouted before hanging up on the cross-conversation call.

* * *

Kikkie: XD

thanks for reading! please review!


End file.
